A Program to my Heart
by lifizzell
Summary: Sasuke and his older brother Itachi run the most popular video game company in the world. Itachi doesn't know what to do with his snot nosed little brother. He did remember his old friend and Sasuke's old crush working on a game floor. So Itachi sends his brother to see if he can change the younger Uchiha. This is where Sasuke meets his new boss, Naruto Uzumaki.


**New Beginnings**

Hello everyone, this is my second fanfic but this is only going to be a short story, hopefully. Anyway this isn't the same pairing as the last story I did but Naruto and Sasuke are pretty popular so I hope you guys enjoy. This should only be a two shot or a three part story at best.

_Summary: _Sasuke and his older brother Itachi run the most popular video game company in the world. They send the games they create all over the world. Itachi runs the company while he trains Sasuke to take his place when it is his time to take over the company. The eldest brother didn't grow up with all the wealth but Sasuke did making him a snot nosed brat. Itachi wants to teach him a lesson so he sends him to the most hardworking level of the company, the programing sector. This sector is where the games are created and tested. Sasuke meets his new boss, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Thanks for doing business with us Mr. Uchiha. As always you are our best customer. I hope to see you soon."

A man too big for his own clothes handed over a pair of glistening keys over to a pale hand. The man couldn't have been happier the Uchihas have always come to him if they needed a car of any type. Whether it was to rent or to buy it.

The dark haired man smirked and took the keys. Tossing them into the air a few times he walked over to the purple Lamborghini Aventador. Pulling the door up he climbed into the car and put the key into the ignition and turned the beast to life. Closing the door and revving the engine the Uchiha took off down the road to work.

Once again he was late but he didn't care. He was in a destructive mood and felt like doing anything to piss someone off. With the purchase of the new car he had successfully made his goal at only 10 in the morning.

Pulling into his parking spot of the tall skyscraper the dark haired man exited his car and made the trek to the top floor.

"Sasuke!" Itachi was livid with his younger brother. He was too reckless and spoiled. He spent money like it grew on trees and this was the last straw. He needed to do something to fix this.

Sasuke closed the door behind him waving off his brother in a nonchalant manor. "Stop yelling Itachi. I'm not in the mood to deal with loud noises right now."

His younger brother's mood pissed the elder brother off even more. He couldn't handle him anymore. "Sasuke. You went out and bought another car. You already have three. Please answer me when I ask why you thought it was necessary to buy another one?"

Shrugging Sasuke sat on the couch looking at nothing in particular not bothered by his brothers outburst. "I was bored with the other three. I wanted another one. Is that so hard to understand?"

Itachi clenched his fists trying not to get up and hit his little brother. Letting out a frustrated sigh he stood up from his chair and made his way over to a cabinet. "Sasuke you can't do that. I know we have money but that doesn't mean you can go and spend it on useless shit. If that keeps happening then eventually we won't have anymore money to spend when we can't work anymore."

The youngest brother brought his hand up and covered his mouth yawning. The speech he always heard, more like ignored, from his brother bored him almost to death. He never did anything so he had to reason to "fear" his brother. All he had to do was wait out the bitch fit his brother was throwing.

"Obviously you aren't listening. You are going to make me have to take action. I was hoping that if I tried to talk to you one more time then you might change your ways. I was wrong." Itachi reached into the cabinet and brought out a big suit case that strangely looked a lot like Sasuke's.

"Brother what do you mean by taking action? Why do you have my suit case?" Sasuke was already standing. He was nervous because his brother had never went this far before. _Maybe he is just trying to scare me into listening. Thats it he isn't going to do anything drastic. _

"I am done being your babysitter. I have tried to help and teach you how to run the business but not run it into the ground. You are no longer going to live with me in the Uchiha mansion and I am moving you down to a lower level in the game company. I will allow you to still work for the Uchiha company but you will be paid like everyone else, you will have no funds from me by the end of the day, and you will have to pay for your apartment and anything else by yourself. You will no longer get anything from me until you change."

Sasuke was shocked. He had no idea if his brother was joking or not. By the look on his face he wasn't. He had never lived on his own and not really worked to make his own living. He was lost and he couldn't find a road to take him anywhere.

"Itachi please I will change just don't make me do this alone."

"Sasuke. I have tried and warned you too many times. If you were a regular employee I would have fired you five times over by now. No more second, third, or fourth chances. If you fail now I am not bringing you back up."

Itachi slide Sasuke's suit case over to him. "This is all you get from me from now on."

The eldest brother sat back and his desk and called his secretary in.

Hurriedly a pink haired girl entered the room. "Miss Haruno will you please help my brother out. He seems to be ... stuck in his spot at the moment. I am too busy."

"Yes, sir." Sakura bowed to her boss and went over to her long time crush and boss's brother. She gently shook his shoulder to get his attention. Once he was looking at her with bewildered eyes she picked up his suit case and pulled him out of the room.

"Mr. Uchiha are you ok? Do you need me to call someone?" She tried waving her hand in front of his face but nothing seemed to work. He was a stone and she had no idea how to unfreeze him.

Her phone ringing brought her out of her train of thought. Pouting she took an extra minute to answer her phone. Moving over to her desk she looked at the caller i.d. Pouting even farther she answered her phone. "Yes, sir?"

The pink haired girl listened to her boss give her orders she must follow no matter what since what he said was final. Hanging up the phone she made her way over to the still stunned Uchiha.

"Mr. Uchiha will you please follow me. I need to take you to the new floor you are going to be working on. Your brother said that you are starting your new job today."

Finally, a sign of life was struck into the raven. He looked at her not saying anything. She took it as a good sign that he was still alive in that shell of a body. Gently she took his hand a pulled him into the elevator. "You can leave your stuff by my desk until the end of the day since you have no where to put it for now."

The only thing he could do was give her a nod thanks. Even though she annoyed him to no end she was still nice, when she wasn't drooling over him. Finally, Sasuke decided to talk to Sakura. One because she was being so nice and two to find out what branch of the company he was going to be working in.

Since there were different branches to the company he was actually quite curious as to see what his brother had assigned him. There were different jobs that he could do he wasn't completely useless. He could be in the advertisement devision. The people dealing with the design of their video game covers and types of advertisements that everyone can see. Whether it is an online ad or a billboard. Another branch he could handle would be the business side. The people who control where the games are sold and for how much. They also consult with the advertisement department for what they need on what ad and so on and so forth.

He wasn't completely oblivious to the company. His brothers training hadn't went to waste. He knew the different departments of their company and he could work at most of them. The one department he couldn't work at was the department that worked and created the video games, the developers. He couldn't sit at a computer for hours working with software he knew nothing about. He wasn't very creative and he didn't play many of the games his own company produced. He was like a baker. A baker didn't eat his own sweets all the time. The business owner would go to other places and taste different types of sweets and gain knowledge on how to make his own candy and treats better.

Sighing Sasuke looked at the ceiling of the still moving elevator. His brother wasn't that mad was he?

"Mr. Uchiha would you like to know the information your brother gave me?" Sakura asked timidly. She still had a crush on the youngest Uchiha but that didn't mean she wasn't still shy around him.

Not even bothering to look at the pink haired girl Sasuke sighed not really caring but there was still a twinge of curiousness in the back of his brain. "Yes, go ahead Sakura."

"Well, your brother said that you will have a new boss and you are to act like a regular employee. I think he said the man's name was Ruto Namikaze or something like that. I'm not sure it was difficult to hear him. He also said that the branch you will be working in is the development branch."

Sasuke froze. No way his brother was really that mad? He was seriously making him work in the development branch. All he wanted to do right now was disappear. He didn't want to obey his brother like usual but he knew that he was at his last straw if this was actually happening. He didn't need to piss Itachi off anymore.

The youngest Uchiha started smacking his head lightly against the elevator wall trying to wake himself up. Sadly, nothing happened the only thing he heard was the ding of the elevator stopping at the floor he hated the most.

"Go straight to the boss's office and he will take over from there. Mr. Uchiha made me make sure to tell you that you are now under your new boss's wing. You are a regular employee and have no standing or leverage as an Uchiha until he says so. Anyway, see you around." She waved and smiled at him as the doors closed.

Turning around from the golden doors he took in his surroundings. His senses were on over drive with his new surroundings. He heard mostly clicking of keyboards and mice. He also heard talking and what he could make out about the conversations were about a new game idea or how something was going. He could see rows of desks with multiple computers on them. Some designers had more computers than others for multitasking. He could smell coffee and heated plastic. The coffee was probably from the coffee machine working on over drive day in and day out. These designers and developers never went home at the right time and they were always tired. The plastic was from the monitors and towers working so hard that they might fry at any second. This wasn't going to be fun and he knew it.

Taking a few more minutes at the front of the elevator preparing himself Sasuke finally decided to find the boss's office. He didn't know this man named Ruto. It did sound familiar but he kept it aside not thinking anything of it.

Sasuke made his way down the isles of desks until he came to an open door leading to someone's office. Since developers don't usually get offices that was probably his boss's office.

Silently he made his way into the door frame and knocked slightly. The man sitting at his desk didn't move probably because he didn't hear the raven. After the first failed attempt he brought his hand up to his mouth and covered it coughing slightly trying to get the man's attention.

After the clearing of his throat and one more knock the blonde man sitting in front of Sasuke looked up at him with bored eyes. "You can stop trying to get my attention I heard you the first time."

Sasuke's calm expression changed to annoyed once he heard the man was ignoring him. "Why the hell didn't you answer me if you heard me then!?"

The blonde man leaned back in his chair and yawned bored of the man's presence already. "I didn't feel like it. Why are you even here what do you want?"

At this point the raven wanted to beat the shit out of the blonde man. No one ever treated an Uchiha like this. "Excuse me!? Do you even know who you are talking to!?"

"Yes~"

"I'll tell you who I am! I am Sasuke Uchiha one of the people who can fire your ass anytime I felt like it. Now I expect you ... Wait you already know who I am?" Sasuke looked at the blonde who recently had a care free look on his face noticing a change. The face had contorted to a more pissed off look.

In this moment Sasuke couldn't take his eyes away from the oceans in front of him. He had never saw anyone's eyes that sparkled so brilliantly ... except for one kid who he knew long ago. That couldn't be him though he was younger than me by a year or two and he couldn't be this high in a position like this.

The raven was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone behind him. The blonde had gotten up from his desk and closed the door behind Sasuke. Now he could see the man enough he was actually quite beautiful. He never called anyone beautiful but he didn't know of any other way to explain it.

He watched the blonde glide over to his desk and sit on the edge in front of Sasuke. His expression hadn't changed and now he was getting worried. Usually if he pissed someone off they would blow up in his face not stay calm.

He could sense the hostile air around his 'new boss' but he couldn't seem to care. The man in front of him had his full attention just not in the way he thought. The raven, if not being an Uchiha, would be drooling right now.

The blonde had hair brighter than the sun. Yellow stood out the most and he was pretty sure if they were both in a crowd it would be easy to pick him out. His face was chiseled and sculpted but had a soft essence to it. The raven could see his cheek bones clearly. It made him have a masculine look but with his soft eyes even when he was mad still gave him a look of softness and at heart he was truly friendly. The thing that caught his eyes though were the three lines on each cheek. He didn't know what they came from but the more he thought about it the more he wanted to find out more about him. His shirt was a plain white button up with the top two buttons undone. Usually everyone wore ties but his boss wasn't wearing one. Without the tie Sasuke could see some of the sweet tan skin underneath the shirt. His defined collar bones could be seen at the edge of each opening. The white shirt's sleeves were rolled up to just a little bit before the junction of his elbow. Even his forearms were strong looking just like his face. Sasuke couldn't wait to see what his body looked like when there weren't clothes covering it. The blonde had his arms folded over his chest which made his biceps ripple underneath the shirt. It looked like the blonde was going to bust out of his shirt any time. Obviously he worked out. The same went for his lower body. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans. He didn't care about what he wore to work obviously. He was going to ask the blonde sooner or later why he dressed like that while he worked here but that was for later. The blonde's legs were also very masculine and toned. His legs didn't look like they were going to bust out of the pants, like his arms, but he could definitely tell that they were also built and he exercised them along with his arms. His body was like a gods. Why the hell was he working in an office for a video game company and not out being a model or a movie star?

Sasuke's attention was directed back to the blonde's face once he heard the snap of fingers. "What were you saying about who you are? The almighty Sasuke Uchiha that everyone bows down to and grovels at your feet? If I didn't know better than I might be scared of what you could do but ... i'm not."

The raven was dumfounded with the words coming out of the man's mouth. "Excuse me?"

"Shut it! ... As I was saying your brother owns the company as of right now you do not. Itachi has ran me through the special situation you are in. Basically, a spoiled little brat that has gotten everything he wanted needs to work for once."

By this point Sasuke's mouth was hanging open. No one had ever had the balls to talk to him this way. He knew that his brother had talked to the man but he had the feeling even if his brother hadn't talked to him the man in front of him would still have said the same thing.

"I am your boss and what I say goes. I can fire you if I don't think you are working to MY expectations got it?"

The raven closed his mouth and cleared his throat. "Yes."

The blonde went behind his desk and sat back in his chair. "Good. My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way. You can call me whatever you want mostly everyone down here calls me Naruto or fox."

"Wait Naruto Uzumaki? What?" Sasuke was shocked for about the fourth time today. This must have been a record or something.

Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair again putting his hands behind his head. Once he was comfortable he propped his feet up on the desk and casually looked over at his new employee. "Yes, Naruto Uzumaki the same one that you called dobe those years ago. The same one that played with you. Now get out I have work to do. Go find my secretary her name is Hinata. She will show you where your desk is and get you started."

Reluctantly Sasuke walked out of his new boss's office without a fight. He didn't know where to go but he figured he could find out where Naruto's secretary was since they aren't very far away from their boss.

Naruto hadn't moved from his spot in his office after the raven left. He needed to do work, of course. He just couldn't stop thinking about the man that was standing in the room a few minutes ago.

When they were younger Naruto would go over to the Uchiha mansion and play with the youngest brother. They were great friends they didn't fight but they were competitive. If Sasuke were to do something then Naruto would want to out do him and same went for Sasuke.

Whether the raven knew it or not Naruto looked up to him. When he was younger he would always be bullied by everyone. It was only physically by the kids his age, younger or older. The grown ups took a more mental approach since they could get in trouble if they laid a hand on a kid. The only two people that would hang out with him and talk to him like he was a normal person were the Uchihas.

Even though Sasuke was like a brother to him but when he was sixteen and Sasuke was seventeen they had a falling out. Naruto still wasn't treated like a normal person and that was starting to affect his relationship with his friend.

The raven would want to go out and have fun with a group but because he was friends with the blonde only a select amount of people would hang out with him. Sasuke would become bitter towards the blonde and blame him for him not having friends. One day the raven had had enough and finally told the blonde to leave him alone and that he didn't want to see him anymore. He would rather have a group of friends surrounding him than just one that couldn't even go out in public for too long or risk being beat up or made fun of.

Naruto was shocked because he had thought him and Sasuke would always be together. In addition, the blonde had developed a little crush on the raven since he was always there for him. After that the blonde never saw the raven again except for when he started working for the game company.

Every once and a while he would see Sasuke but not make a move to talk to him. He had probably forgotten him and he didn't want to have any drama where he worked. Naruto ignored the raven and in turn was ignored.

Now the man, he still had a crush on, was working under him and when he came in the office he didn't want to talk to him. When the raven started acting high and mighty in his office he couldn't help but blow up on him. He hadn't meant to make it sound so mean and pissed off but he didn't care at the moment.

Sighing Naruto stood up and stretched. He hated thinking about his past. Looking at the clock the blonde decided to go check on Sasuke to see how he was doing at his new job. Itachi had warned him that his little brother wasn't going to be much help in the development section but he could learn.

Finally deciding to go check on him Naruto excited the room closing the door behind him. He had told Hinata to put his computer and work space near his office so he could check up in him periodically even without the raven noticing.

Silently the blonde made his way over to the raven's work space. He made his way behind Sasuke without him noticing which was strange because he was very observant of is surroundings.

Looking over his employee's shoulder he tried to figure out what he was doing. Hinata had given him a beginner programming sheet. The company was currently working on a new game that was a fighting game. They needed people to add movements and actions to the computer characters that the players fight against. What he was doing was trying to write code for a move that the computer was going to do for a button sequence that the player would do. Sasuke looked completely confused and didn't have any idea how to write the code. He had some things typed on the screen but Naruto could tell that they weren't right.

Naruto cleared his throat getting the raven's attention. The blonde leaned over the raven taking the mouse out of his hand. He clicked a couple places deleting and typing different words followed by symbols. After he fixed the couple strings of code the raven had messed up he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. "If you are going to be working on my floor I can't have you messing up simple lines of code. These are essential to the interactions between the computer and the player playing the game."

Sasuke looked up stunned at the blonde. He had been struggling with the letters, numbers, and symbols on the screen. He wasn't sure what meant what exactly and where the words went. Naruto had simply leaned over him, looked at the screen, and fixed the lines in a simple gesture. He didn't even really have to think about it before he fixed the code.

Now he was writing something down. His face was so serious it was unusual for him to not see the brilliant smile he would always shine. Sasuke started to feel guilt build in him. He couldn't help but think that he might have been the one who took away that smile. He might have been the one that took away the bright look in those life filled eyes.

Now they eyes held haunting images of his past. There was no bright light left to see and he was curious about the marks on his cheeks because they weren't there before he left the blonde. He also thought he saw marks on his wrists and thinking about it made him panic deep down. Those weren't there before he left also.

Once Sasuke thought about it more he shot up out of his chair and grabbed the man's wrist. Naruto, of course, was shocked when his ex-friend grabbed his wrist. Sasuke then pulled the blonde into his office, shut, and locked the door behind them.

Naruto rubbed his wrist. He had forgotten how strong the raven was. "Sasuke! What the hell was that?! What do you want?"

Sasuke made his way over to the blonde. He grabbed his wrist again but this time he pulled it up and flipped it over so he could see the other side. "Naruto what the hell are these?! When and how did these scars get here?"

Naruto ripped his arm out of Sasuke's grasp. "It's none of your damn business. You left remember. Once you left you lost all say you once had in my life. Leave me alone."

"Naruto you know I can't just leave this alone. You are my friend and I care about you."

"No! If you were a true friend you wouldn't have left me Sasuke. I don't want your so called friendship if it means I could be thrown away whenever it was convenient for you. Get out and don't talk to me unless it is a question about work." Naruto went over to the window in the office and looked out over the city back turned to the other man in the office.

"Naruto..."

"Leave me alone!"

"Fine..." The raven left but he wasn't going to give up. He just noticed that the blonde meant more to him than originally. His heart started to beat and pump blood making him light headed when he first found out who his boss was. When he saw the scars he felt like falling apart. He used to have feelings for the blonde but he thought they were gone. Apparently they weren't gone and he didn't want them to disappear. He wasn't going to hide from them anymore.

Once the man walked back and sat at his desk he stared at the computer screen. How was he supposed to do this without any help? He looked around his desk and noticed the piece of paper Naruto had been writing on. He read the paper and a sad smile graced his features.

Naruto had written down directions to help him write code. He wrote down tips on how to write it and what to do. He also added what not to do with different symbols and numbers. After reading over the paper Sasuke was more confident that he could type out the lines of code necessary with less errors.

It was the end of the day and everyone was gone. The raven understood why people stayed after so late to work. He wasn't done writing the code he was told to write but he had made progress and he was now 3/4 of the way done.

Sasuke yawned and looked at the time and noticed it was almost 7. He didn't think he would be here all night but it didn't really matter since he didn't have anywhere to go. Sighing he grabbed his cell phone and clicked through the contacts. There weren't very many people or 'friends' in his contacts. There also weren't any that he could call to ask to crash at their place for a few nights either.

He leaned back in his chair cracking his fingers. They hurt from typing so much today but he was happy that he was finally done. Hinata said she would check and see how he did tomorrow but right now he wanted Naruto to check it.

The floor was quite. Unlike earlier today when everyone was here. There wasn't any clicking of the mice or of keyboards. There wasn't anyone talking since no one was here. It was almost peaceful on the floor. There was one sound though. It sounded like music. He didn't think anyone was here this late. Deciding to see where the music was coming from Sasuke stood up and followed the melody.

After a few minutes of wondering Sasuke finally pinpointed that the sound was coming from Naruto's office. The door was closed but he could see in the window.

Naruto was sitting at his desk leaned over typing on his computer. There was a stack of papers next to his desk and another stack on the other side. Naruto would type something on his computer, then grab a piece of paper from one stack, write something on it, and then put it on the other one.

Sasuke had no idea how hard Naruto worked. He thought the blonde would be the first one to leave and the last one to get to work. Even during the work day he thought the blonde wouldn't actually be working too hard. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Naruto around at all today after their fight. Even before that he was in the office working the whole time.

Sasuke silently reached for the handle on the door. Sliding the door open he caught the eyes of Naruto. "What do you want and why are you still here?"

The raven closed the door behind him. "I was here working on that code you gave me and I didn't know who was here so I came to see who was."

"If you knew this was my office why did you come in here?" Naruto went back to working on his computer.

"I was going to ask if you could look at the code I wrote. Also I was hoping we could talk."

Naruto stood up and stretched. He made his way out of his office and sat in Sasuke's chair reading over the code. Every once and a while Naruto would type something extra that he forgot or change something. Other than that Naruto didn't change as much as he did the first time or as much as he thought he would have.

Turning around and standing up Naruto looked at Sasuke. "It looks good for your first time writing it. You need to work on placement and remembering to put symbols where they need to be. Hinata or someone can show you tricks on remembering what to do."

Naruto started to walk back to his office passing by Sasuke. The raven started to panic. He didn't want Naruto to be away from him anymore. He was a stupid kid and the blonde was his best friend and crush.

Quickly Sasuke reached out and grabbed the blonde's wrist. "Naruto will you please help me?"

He turned around not amused by anything Sasuke was doing. "Why do you want me to help you? Other people are just as capable to help."

The raven started panicking even more. He couldn't tell the blonde that he had a crush on him and that he wanted to be around him as much as possible. "Umm ... Well, since I'm new at this writing code stuff and you seem to be skilled I just figured you would help me. Your here late today anyway and I don't think staying this late is a one time thing."

Naruto thought over what he was going to do. Everyone was working hard on the game and he didn't want to take anyone off to try to train someone new. It was also hard to train someone and work on your actual work at the same time. "Fine," was his only answer.

A slight smiled graced Sasuke's face. Now that he was able to spend more time with the blonde hopefully they could spend time together and get to know each other again. This time Sasuke wouldn't drive him away.

Naruto pulled his wrist out of the raven's hold turning around and walking back to his office to work. Before he entered he looked at Sasuke for a split second. "Go home for today but tomorrow after work is over be ready and the days after that." With that he closed his door.

Sasuke's smile seemed to disappear at the blonde's words. He had forgotten he had no home to go to. His brother made it clear that he wasn't able to stay in the mansion till this situation blew over between each other. Who knew how long that was going to take because he sure didn't.

Sighing Sasuke went to the elevator and pressed the top floor button. He needed to grab his things from Sakura's desk. Maybe he could find a hotel close enough to the building that was walking distance since he didn't have a car either. Sure he had just bought that new lambo but he was pretty sure his brother wasn't going to leave that sitting out there very long just in case he decided to make a run for it.

Once Sasuke was out of the building he sat on the step. Looking around he had no idea where a hotel was or if there was one close enough. The raven opened his phone and searched through his contacts once again. He tried to think of anyone he could call to help him. He was seriously contemplating calling Sakura because he knew she would let him crash at her place as long as necessary. Before Sasuke had a chance to press the call button though he heard doors open behind him.

Naruto strolled out of the building with one hand in his pocket and his suit case thrown over his shoulder. He was obviously going home for the night. Sasuke tried to act casual so the blonde wouldn't see him but it was too late Naruto already spotted him.

The blonde turned his way and walked over to the raven. "What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to go home."

Sasuke stood up but still had to look up at him. Another thing he hadn't noticed was how tall Naruto was. When they were younger he was always the tallest. Now he was looking up at Naruto. "I was I just don't have a car so I was going to call a taxi."

Obviously it was a lie but he couldn't tell Naruto, his boss, that he didn't have a home anymore.

He could see that Naruto was suspicious and he knew that he was lying. "Mhmm sure it has been about half and hour why haven't you called yet?"

"I was busy doing things on my phone I was going to call but you decided to come out and here we are now."

The blonde crossed his arms. "Go ahead and call then."

Sasuke was about to call the taxi company but the guy would be pissed if he came out here just for nothing. Sighing the raven looked away from his blonde friend. He couldn't lie to him if he wanted to make another relationship with the man. "I wasn't I was sitting out here thinking on where I can stay for a while."

Naruto uncrossed his arms and a slight look of concern crossed his face. Just as fast as it appeared it was gone. "What do you mean I thought you lived in the mansion still?"

"I did but you know why I'm working on your floor. My brother is making me fend for myself for an unknown amount of time."

"So you don't have anywhere to go?"

"Yep. I was going to stay in a hotel if I can find one close enough to the office within walking distance."

Thinking about it Naruto decided to leave. If they were friends then he would gladly help the raven but they weren't and he wasn't planning on being back in his life.

Naruto started to walk past the raven without giving him a second thought or glance. "Good luck." The blonde nonchalantly waved his hand leaving Sasuke on the steps.

Sasuke wanted to ask the blonde if he could crash at his place. He wanted to be back in his life. "Hey Naruto," the raven yelled after the blonde successfully gaining his bosses attention.

Sighing Naruto stopped walking he already knew what the man was going to ask him. "No Sasuke, you are not staying at my place."

Sasuke was stunned for a moment at what the blonde had told him. When they were friends they spent the night at each others houses all the time. "Naruto please. At least if I do then you can keep an eye on me so I'm not late. Also you would be able to help me whenever instead of staying at work late with me."

The blonde turned to face his old friend. Sasuke had a point. If he crashed at his house he could watch him and he could also help him at the house instead of in the office. After a few more tense moments Naruto turned away from the raven. "Fine, you can come with me and crash at my place. One a few conditions. One, you will be looking for an apartment or somewhere to live because you will not be staying with me permanently. Two, do not talk to me other than if it is about work. Three, do not try to weasel your way back into my life ... I don't need you anymore."

After Naruto was done listing off the conditions Sasuke was stunned again. He hadn't known the blonde was onto his plan trying to be friends or even more again. He deserved it though but he wasn't going to give up so easily. Deciding to not argue and agree Sasuke shook his head showing the blonde he understood his agreements.

The blonde walked to his car with Sasuke in tow. He would regret letting the raven live with him he knew it.


End file.
